RPG World Tournament First Edition
by Cosmetor
Summary: No relation to the webcomic. RPG characters fight to see who's the best of the best! I'm making a new version, so you might want to ignore this one.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I probably won't have any original characters in this story, but I'll list them if I do.  
-------  
Gobli was sound asleep in his bed, having defeated the heroes for the first time. He didn't have to hold back anymore; now that The Creator had implemented his new SOL System, the heroes would simply come back to life when they died so Gobli didn't have to worry about accidentally killing them. Suddenly...  
Phone:Ring! Ring! Ring!  
Wearily, Gobli went to the phone and answered it.  
Gobli:Hello?  
Creator:Hey, Gobli! you remember what day it is, don't you?  
Gobli:No...  
Creator:Remember? The tournament?  
Gobli suddenly snapped to attention.  
Gobli:Ack! The RPG World Tournament is tomorrow!  
Creator:I've already arranged for a ship to take you to the tournament site. Just go to Zomar; Mark and Neko are waiting for you.  
Gobli quickly got out his best equipment and rushed over to the forest of Zomar as fast as he could.  
  
All across the omniverse...  
  
Marle:How much longer, Lucca?  
Lucca:Approximately 14 hours, 23 minutes and 58 seconds.  
Marle:*sigh*  
Marle slumped back into her seat in the Epoch, wondering if she could stand the tedium of traveling to the tournament site.  
  
Heroes are gathering...  
  
Jeff:Dad, are you sure this will work?  
Dr. Andonuts:Absolutely! Well...sort of. Okay, i have no idea. But it's the best chance we've got.  
Ness:Can we hurry up and get going?  
Ness, Paula and Jeff climbed into the Phase distorter VII, activated the Dimensional Transporter, and prayed Jeff's dad actually knew what he was doing.  
  
To test their strength...  
  
Mag:Aww, come on! This guy's "ultimate item" could make us a fortune!  
Gre:I still have my doubts about this. After all, Hand isn't exactly a normal name.  
Mag:Launcher isn't that common either.  
Gre:Good point.  
Mag activated his Cyframe, grabbed a small black orb out of his lap and threw it in front of his plane, the Sea Otter; the orb expanded into a huge black void which engulfed the plane and vanished, leaving no trace.  
  
And win the ultimate prize!  
-------  
This is just the intro. The other chapters will be much longer. If you want to help, here's how: list a team of 3 RPG characters that are from one game, and the game they're from. This tournament's going to be HUGE, so I'll probably need suggestions. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament RULES!

RPG World Tournament Chapter 2: The Tournament RULES!  
  
Cosmetor: Hello! This is the second chapter, and the first one with a coherent plot. Bonus points to anyone who found the double meaning in the title. I wish to remind everyone that I don't own any of these characters, not even Malapa. I'll tell you what game he's from when his identity is revealed.  
  
-------  
  
It was truly a spectacular site. The stadium was packed with people of nearly every sentient race in existence. There were workers constantly tinkering with machinery in the stage itself. On one end of the stadium was a massive screen which currently had nothing displayed. On the other end were the rooms that the competitors stayed in between fights. Above those rooms, there was a single throne.  
  
The throne was occupied by what seemed to be a giant, animated, gloved hand. Its thumb was in a support on the back of the chair. It rested its fingers on the throne like a human would rest his arms and legs. Small robotic hands were attatched to the ends of its "arms". One of these hands was holding a microphone. The strange creature raised the microphone to what would be its face and started to speak, its image appearing on the giant screen.  
  
Hand: Greetings to everyone in the stadium, fighter and viewer alike! For those who don't know, my name is Master Hand, and I am both the host and sponsor of the tournament! And now I'll read the rules:  
  
1: All contestants enter in groups of 3. They can also enter alone or in pairs, but those who do so will be grouped up into threes.  
  
2: The fights have one group fight one other, random group. The losing group is eliminated from the tournament, and the winner will proceed to the next round.  
  
3: The groups participating in a fight will be announced when the previous fight ends.  
  
4: All fighters will be fully healed before a fight begins.  
  
5: Once a fighter is down to 0 HP, that player is out of the fight but can be resurrected. When all fighters of a group are down to 0 HP, that group loses unless one member miraculously comes back to life.  
  
6: Anyone who dies will be resurrected by our hired healing crew.  
  
7: All enhancement spells will be dispelled before a battle.  
  
8: Items may be used, but must be provided by the fighters.  
  
9: No attacking the audience!  
  
Master Hand:I think that's all of the rules. The audience will be pleased to know that the tournament has yielded an amazing turnout of 31 teams and 4 loners! And here they are!  
  
The big screen displayed a very long list.  
  
Teams  
  
1:Team Launcher(Mag, Linear, Gre from Evolution)  
  
2:Team Psi(Ness, Paula, Jeff from Earthbound)  
  
3:Team Disney(Sora, Donald, Goofy from Kingdom Hearts)  
  
4:Team Crono(Crono, Marle, Lucca from Crono Trigger)  
  
5:Dragon Knights(Ryu, Nina, Cray from Breath of Fire 4)  
  
6:The Exorcists(Yuri, Alice, Zhuzhen from Shadow Hearts)  
  
7:Baron's Heroes(Cecil, Edge, Rosa from Final Fantasy 4)  
  
8:Warriors of Twilight(Kite, BlackRose, Mistral from .Hack/INFECTION)  
  
9:Team Alis(Alis, Odin, Lutz from Phantasy Star)  
  
10:Team Mario(Mario, Geno, Mallow from Super Mario RPG)  
  
11:Yuna's Guardians(Tidus, Wakka, Yuna from Final Fantasy 10)  
  
12:Radical Dreamers(Serge, Kid, Guile from Chrono Cross)  
  
13:Team Junior(Kotemon, Renamon, Patamon from Digimon World 3)  
  
14:Liberation Army(Tir, Cleo, Pahn from Suikoden)  
  
15:The ARMs(Ashley, Lilka, Brad from Wild ARMs 2)  
  
16:Team Lumina(Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi and Rue, Mint from Threads of Fate)  
  
17:Team Gobli(Gobli, Mark, Neko from RPG Maker)  
  
18:Team Valkyrie(Lenneth, Arngrim, Jelanda from Valkyrie Profile)  
  
19:Team Seru(Vahn, Noa, Gala from Legend of Legaia)  
  
20:Team Atlamilla(Max, Monica, Steve from Dark Cloud 2)  
  
21:Team Xeno(Fei, Elly Citan from Xenogears)  
  
22:Magic Knights(Hikaru, Umi, Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth)  
  
23:Blue Rogues(Vyse, Aika, Fina from Skies of Arcadia)  
  
24:Team Chocobo(Chocobo, Mog, Shiroma from Chocobo's Dungeon 2)  
  
25:Team Dragoon(Dart, Shana, Lavitz from Legend of Dragoon)  
  
26:Team Avalanche(Cloud, Barrett, Tifa from Final Fantasy 7)  
  
27:Team SeeD(Squall, Riona, Quistis from Final Fantasy 8)  
  
28:Team Stan(Ari, Rosalyn, Kisling from Okage:Shadow King)  
  
29:Team Arcana(Rooks, Sylph, Teefa from Arcana)  
  
30:Team Djinn(Isaac, Garet, Mia from Golden Sun)  
  
31:Legion of Warriors(Kombat Machine, Patriot, Pyro from Electronica)  
  
Loners  
  
1:Malapa(withheld on request)  
  
2:Benjamin(Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest)  
  
3:Eric(nameless hero from Dragon Warrior 1)  
  
4:Alucard(Castlevania:Symphony of the Night)  
  
Master Hand: Now since the four loners can't decide on a team arrangement, we're going to have a preliminary battle royale between all four fighters! The first one to die is ejected from the tournament! Now let's get things started!  
  
The display screen changed to display a message.  
  
Round 0  
  
Deciding Match for Team Loners  
  
Malapa vs. Benjamin vs. Eric vs. Alucard  
  
The four contestants stepped into the ring and stood in a square formation.  
  
Benjamin was the most prominent figure, standing proudly in his blue armor and wielding the mighty Excalibur.  
  
Eric was similar but less impressive, displaying the weapons used by his ancestor, the legendary hero Loto.  
  
Alucard walked in quietly, wearing the clothes of an English gentleman and carrying a plain fencing saber that nonetheless gave off a near-tangible aura of power.  
  
Malapa was the most normal-looking, and thus actually stood out among the three knightly figures. He wore blue jeans, a trench coat, a hooded cloak that completely concealed his face, and simple shoes.  
  
The display screen changed again, this time to a countdown. Master Hand counted with it.  
  
5!  
  
4!  
  
3!  
  
FIGHT!  
  
Malapa reacted almost instantly, tramsforming into awhite spark, flying over to Eric with amazing speed, and changing back to normal before Eric realized the match had even started. Malapa kept him off balance with a right hook, a jab, and an uppercut, then flew into the air above Eric and slammed him into the ground. Malapa finished him off by firing a blue energy bomb from his head which erupted in a fairly small explosion, leaving only Eric's equipment and no trace of Eric himself. Alucard and Benjamin were amazed by Malapa's speed and power.  
  
Master Hand: Eric was the first to die, so team 32 is Team Loners, made of Malapa, Benjamin and Alucard! And since only Malapa did anything, he gets to be captain!  
  
The four fighters go to there respective hotel rooms. The screen displays Master Hand.  
  
Master Hand: And now here's the post-fight interviews!  
  
Malapa was shown on the screen.  
  
Interviewer: So how do you feel about the match, Malapa?  
  
Malapa: The rest is going to be mich harder. I can sense it.  
  
Interviewer: That's nice. Now, why did you choose to attack Eric?  
  
Malapa: It was him or Ben. Ben is more useful. His different weapons and elemental magic cover my own weakness well.  
  
Interviewer: And that is?  
  
Malapa: Secret.  
  
Interviewer: That's nice. Now on to Alucard.  
  
The screen changes to display Alucard.  
  
Interviewer: What do you think of Malapa?  
  
Alucard: I like his way of fighting. My instincts tell me he's a threat to my life, but I rarely trust my instincts.  
  
Interviewer: Interesting.  
  
Alucard: I also sense another spirit laying dormant in his body.  
  
Interviewer: Uh-huh. Moving on...  
  
The screen shows Benjamin.  
  
Interviewer: So, are you satisfied with this turn of events?  
  
Ben: I'm just glad Malapa got Eric and not me.  
  
Interviewer: Well, that's to be expected.  
  
The screen changes to Eric:  
  
Interviewer: Eric, do you hold a grudge against Malapa at all?  
  
Eric: Nah, I'm not a bad sport. He deserved to go to fight and I didn't. I'm just gonna prepare for next tournament.  
  
Interviewer: Great! Though you may have a while to wait...  
  
Eric: Whatever. That just means more time to train.  
  
The screen changes to display Master Hand again.  
  
Master Hand: And there you have it, folks! Now is the beginning of round 1, and the first real fight in the tournament, Team Mario versus Team Alis!  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 1  
  
Team Mario(Mario, Mallow, Geno from Super Mario RPG) versus Team Alis(Alis, Odin, Lutz from Phantasy Star)  
  
-------  
  
Cosmetor: Sorry for taking such a long time finishing the second chapter. I had trouble thinking of teams. Now I ask the readers, who do you want to win? Team Mario or Team Alis? Tell me in a review, if you want.  
  
Edit:I had to go back and edit the entire story because Fanfiction.net wouldn't space out the lines unless I did it twice on each line. Does anybudy know how to do that? What I did before doesn't work. 


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes of the Stars

RPG World Tournament Chapter 3: Wishes of the Stars  
  
Cosmetor: Hello again, readers. Sorry about the delay. This is the official start of the tournament itself, and it's going to be a lot longer than Malapa's instant win. I hope you enjoy it more than the previous chapters. The fighters in this chapter are Mario, Mallow and Geno of Team Mario, and Alis, Odin and Lutz of Team Alis. In addition to the fight itself, we find out a bit of Geno's past, and have some inter-team relations.  
  
-------  
  
Geno was in the lounge playing a card game against Lutz using tarot cards. Lutz had many cards in front of him, while Geno only had a few.  
  
Lutz: And my Magician card uses the Ten of Staves.  
  
Geno put the rest of his cards in his discard pile.  
  
Geno: Looks like you win again, Lutz. Hey, did you here the announcement?  
  
Lutz: Yes I did. It seems we will have to fight each other.  
  
Geno: Yeah, I kind of have mixed feelings about it. A part of me wants to see how much you've progressed, but another part of me doesn't want to fight such an old friend.  
  
Lutz glared at Geno.  
  
Geno: Huh? No, no, I didn't mean OLD friend! Just that we've been friends for a long time!  
  
Lutz: I understand.  
  
Geno: Uh... so what are Alis and Odin like?  
  
Lutz: They are interesting companions. How is life in the Star Road?  
  
Geno: It's nice, but pretty dull. Most of the people there are the same. They're all Warrior-of-Justice types.  
  
Lutz: And so are you.  
  
Geno let out a small laugh at this statement.  
  
Geno: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Lutz: What do you think of Malapa?  
  
Geno: No idea. He's really hard to read. But I'm not worried about him. It's Ari I'm worried about.  
  
Lutz: Yes, I sense incredible dark magic within him.  
  
Geno: So what kind of new spells did you learn?  
  
Lutz: You will see them all when I fight your team. You?  
  
Geno: Oh, they're pretty much the same as my old ones.  
  
Lutz: I must practice. Goodbye.  
  
Lutz teleported away.   
  
Geno: Guess I'd better clean up these cards.  
  
Geno collected all of the tarot cards on the table and began to put them together into a deck. As he did so, one of the spectators-the taoist adept Zhuzhen-approached him.  
  
Zhuzhen: Nice game, but why didn't you use your Queen of Gold?  
  
Geno thought about the card game he had been playing with Lutz, then realized what Zhuzhen meant. Sighing, he put the deck of cards in his hat and went back to Team Mario's hotel room.  
  
He entered the room to be greeted by a blast of cold air. The inside of the room was at a near-freezing temperature. Geno glaced around the room, and noticed Mario and Mallow talking. Mallow was visibly frightened of something.  
  
Mario: It's not worth worrying about, Mallow. You're too hard on yourself.  
  
Mallow: But I just don't know if I can do it. What if I mess up and hit you guys by mistake?  
  
Mario: Trust me, you're skilled enough to beat them. You never hit us when we were fighting Smithy, and won't do it while were fighting Alis.  
  
Mallow: Are you really sure?  
  
Mario: Of course I am! If we all try our hardest, then I know we can win!  
  
Mallow: Okay, I'll try.  
  
Geno could definitely detect some doubt in Mallow's voice. He knew Mallow wasn't entirely convinced. Mario suddenly turned and noticed Geno.  
  
Mario: Oh, sorry Geno. I didn't hear you come in!  
  
Geno: Hello, Mario. Do you have a strategy for today's match figured out?  
  
Mario: Not really. We don't know anything about Alis, Odin or Lutz, so I don't know what to do.  
  
Geno:(thinking) Do I tell him what I know? Mario and I are friends, but I don't want to betray Lutz... (talking) I know about Lutz.  
  
Mario: Really?  
  
Geno: Yes. He's the magic user of the group. He has moderately powerful fire magic and healing powers, but he can't use healing magic in battle. He also has telepathic magic, but it's only useful for communication. I don't know what other powers he has, though.  
  
Mario: Wow. How do you know so much about Lutz?  
  
Geno: We were good friends before I came to the Star Road.  
  
Mallow: Wait, BEFORE you came to the Star Road?  
  
Geno was surprised by this statement and appeared nervous.  
  
Geno: Well, that is, er, now is not the time.  
  
Becoming much more nervous, Geno quickly walked out the door.  
  
Mario: Well, THAT certainly raised more questions than it answered.  
  
Mallow: Yeah, like DID THAT SHADOW JUST MOVE!?  
  
One of the shadows seemed to jump in surprise at Mallow's sudden outburst and vanished into the wall.  
  
Mario: Come to think of it, that thing looked more like a hole than a shadow.  
  
Mallow: I'm gonna find out what it is!  
  
Mallow jumped to his feet and walked out the door. Mario slumped back in his chair and sighed.  
  
Mario: Well look how this has turned out. I'm about to fight a team I know almost nothing about and my teammates are both out on their own little adventures- Geno doing Shigs-knows-what and Mallow off chasing down a shadow monster that might not even exist! And to top it off, Geno is "good friends" with the enemy's strongest mage and Mallow just had to pick now to have self-esteem problems! How are we supposed to get anywhere NOW?  
  
The shadow creature Mallow was chasing had leapt off the wall and taken the form of a human. Surprisingly, Mallow was doing a good job of keeping up with him.  
  
Mallow: Come back here! I'll chase you forever if I have to!  
  
Mallow was slowly gaining on the monster, when it suddenly leapt into another wall. Mallow tried to catch it, but found himself going THROUGH the wall and landing in the room belonging to the Blue Rogues, where Aika was changing her clothes.  
  
Aika: AUGH! YOU PERVERT!  
  
Aika threw a boomerang at Mallow that was at least half as big as he was. Scared witless, Mallow ran back to Team Mario's room as fast as he could, screaming in fear the whole way.  
  
Mario was snapped out of his thoughts by Mallow very loudly slamming the door to their room.  
  
Mario: Geez, Mallow, what happened to you?  
  
Mallow: I tried to chase that shadow monster but it jumped off the wall and into another one so I tried to jump at it and grab it but I ended up going through the wall for some reason.  
  
Mario: Well, it's a good thing you came back when you did. Our next match is starting in ten minutes.  
  
Mallow: Ten minutes?  
  
Mallow took a ten-minute nap on the ground.  
  
Team Mario were the first people in the ring. Or they would be, if Eric wasn't showing off his swordsmanship in the middle.  
  
Master Hand: Hello, greetings, konichiwa, bonjuor, salutations! The fighters are all here! That means you can stop dancing, Eric.  
  
Eric leapt into the stands and sat down.  
  
Master Hand: Before I start the match, I want to take this time to introduce the contestants. First, we have Team Mario with Mario, Mallow, and Geno.  
  
The display screen showed a picture of Mario.  
  
Master Hand: Mario. Savior of the Mushroom Kingdom. A man who needs no introduction. But I'll do one anyway. Starting off as a construction worker with the alias "Jumpman", Mario quickly became known for his heroics. One of his more recent quests was to repair the Star Road ater a giant sword flew down from outer space and shattered it. I'm sure you all know about his jumping. He also has the power to create fire out of thin air. His weapons of choice are his trusty hammer and the powerful Lazy Shell, a giant red winged turtle shell. He uses his awesome strength to clear a path through any challenge!  
  
The picture changed to a very cloudlike creature with thin white arms and puffy pants.  
  
Master Hand: Mallow is the prince of the cloud island Nimbus Land. Abandoned in a pond as a baby, he was raised by frogs and thought he was a tadpole for most of his life. He teamed up with Mario while trying to buy cricket pie for his adoptive father, Frogfucious, and learned of his past when their journey took them to Nimbus Land. Despite being seperated from the sky, Mallow retained a special connection with the weather, and can wield it as a weapon along with his Ribbit Stick and Sonic Cymbals.  
  
The picture changed to one of a human-sized marionette wearing a blue cape, a blue hat and brown boots.  
  
Master Hand: And lastly, we have Geno, the Star Road guardian who possessed the body of a doll in order to help Mario and Mallow repair the Star Road after it had been shattered. Doesn't look like much, right? Well, appearances can be decieving, for this warrior's frail arms conceal a very lethal weapon, twin star-shooting gatling guns! And that's not the only thing they can shoot, because when the Star Gun doesn't work, Geno unleashes the Geno Beam, Whirl, or even the amazing Geno Flash! This star-powered gun master is a welcome addition to any team.  
  
Geno's picture vanished from the screen.  
  
Master Hand: And facing this group is Team Alis's Alis, Odin, and Lutz!  
  
The screen displayed a young woman with red hair wearing a pink coat, white pants, and grayish-blue armor.  
  
Master Hand: This is Alis, hero of the Algo solar system. She deposed the tyrant Lassic, who was under the control of a mysterious dark force. Her quest was started when Lassic's robotic police force killed her brother. Throughout her adventure she obtained her Laconian Sword and Shield, which are very powerful and nearly indestructible. For other occasions, she has a few magic tricks up her sleeve!  
  
The screen changed to a muscular blonde man wearing a red jumpsuit with silvery armor.  
  
Master Hand: Now we have Alis's friend Odin, whom she found petrified in a cave. He had been attacked by a Medusa and frozen in the cave for quite a while. Unlike Alis, Odin has no magic powers, but he makes up for that with brute strength, both his own and that of his Laconian Axe and Armor as well as his Mirror Shield and Laser Gun.  
  
The screen showed a person of unknown gender with blue hair wearing a white robe.  
  
Master Hand: Lutz is an Esper wizard who had been living in a cave on the desert planet Motavia for Shigs-knows-how-long until the Governor decided that Alis needed some Esper Magic on her side. Lutz uses a magic wand when forced into physical combat, but relies mainly on the awesome magic powers passed down by a great Esper wizard of past ages, along with the Frad Mantle. Lutz has a spell for almost any occasion, something that Alis's team really needs.  
  
The display screen changes to show pictures of both teams with the word Versus between them.  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 1  
  
Team Mario(Mario, Mallow, Geno from Super Mario RPG)  
  
VERSUS  
  
Team Alis(Alis, Odin, Lutz from Phantasy Star)  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
FIGHT!  
  
Mallow immediately raised his hands into the air, summoning a thunderstorm in order to catch his opponents by surprise. All three members of Team Alis were damaged slightly, but quickly recovered. Alis tried to cut Mallow in half while Lutz fired two fireballs at Mario and Odin charged at Geno.   
  
Geno: This is too easy.  
  
Geno fired both his Star Guns at Odin. To his surprise, they both exploded, taking his arms with them. Mallow noticed and created a rainstorm over Geno which somehow healed his arms.  
  
Odin: Guess your arm cannons have a few bugs in them. Probably termites.  
  
Odin stopped running and tried to hit Geno with a blast from his laser gun. It also exploded for some reason.  
  
Geno: You're not too good yourself.  
  
Geno's right arm turned into a black rod. Geno slowly gathered energy in it, forming a ball of light at the tip. Odin, seeing an opportunity, started to run at Geno again. Geno finished charging his attack and pointed the rod on his hand at Odin, firing a huge blue-white beam. Odin reacted quickly, raising his Mirror Shield and stopping the attack completely without even slowing down.  
  
Odin: Here's my specialty!  
  
Odin raised his giant axe over his head, ready to cleave Geno on two. But before he could swing, Geno waved his arm and launched a whirling orange energy disc at Odin which cut him in half so quickly he died before he even knew he was dying.  
  
Meanwhile, Mario had dodged Lutz's fireballs by jumping into the air. As he fell, he directed his fall toward Lutz.  
  
Lutz: Good idea.  
  
Lutz raised his had into the air and released a stream of electricity from it. Mario, being in midair, was unable to dodge. The electric ray hit him dead-on.  
  
Lutz: But not that good.  
  
Mario: I s h o u l d h a v e s e e n t h a t c o m i n g!  
  
Lutz: You should have, but you didn't.  
  
Mario suddenly retaliated by launching a barrage of fireballs at Lutz. Lutz raised a shield of magical energy, which, while forcing him to stop his electric beam, nullified all of the fireballs as well as a whirling disc from Geno, who had just then noticed the battle. Mario immediately fell down. Right on Lutz's head.  
  
Mario: I wasn't expecting that to happen, but I like it!  
  
Mallow and Alis stopped fighting with their staff and sword to aid their friends. Mallow did this by summoning a pillar of focused lightning from the sky aimed directly at Lutz. It bounced off Lutz's still-active shield. Alis created a magical rope around Mario while Lutz recovered froh Mario's jump attack by eating a hamburger. Alis then attacked Mario with her Laconia Sword, scoring a direct hit and cutting him in half.  
  
Alis: Now the score's even.  
  
Both groups ran away from each other to discuss how the battle was going so far.  
  
Mallow: They killed Mario! How are we supposed to win now!?  
  
Geno: It's not as bad as you think. Without Odin, their team lacks physical power.  
  
Mallow: We're not doing so well in that area either! You lost your guns!  
  
Geno: Yes, but you still have your staff and cymbals.  
  
Mallow: What good will they do?  
  
Geno: Here's one way.  
  
Geno raised his hands and created a bunch of red arrows around Mallow. The arows flew upwards along his body, increasing his strength and toughness dramatically.  
  
Mallow: Yeah, I forgot about that!  
  
Geno: Good, we can catch them off-guard now.  
  
Mallow took Geno's advice and ran toward Team Alis. He began to attack them with a staff that had a tip shaped like a frog's head. He was doing very well due to Geno's strength boost. After a fairly short time, he managed to knock both of them into a corner.  
  
Geno: I think this is a good time to finish them.  
  
Geno transformed into a giant cannon aimed at Alis and Lutz.  
  
Mallow: I'm ready!  
  
Mallow raised his hands into the air, summoning not lightning, but a star from the heavens. The star crashed into his opponents, bouncing up and falling again after each hit. The star eventually bounced away just in time to avoid a blast from Geno which erupted into a gigantic swirl of star power and then exploded. Alis and Lutz were nowhere to be found when the smoke cleared.  
  
Master Hand: What an amazing finishing blow! Team Mario wins!  
  
Geno transformed back into a doll. The dead fighters were all revived.  
  
Lutz: An impressive display of force, Geno. What do you call that attack?  
  
Geno: Geno Flash. Works every time.  
  
Lutz: It's certainly better than anything I have.  
  
Geno: It certainly is.  
  
Odin: You lousy cheater! You sabotaged my gun!  
  
Geno: My Star Guns were tampered with as well. Why would I destroy my own guns?  
  
Odin: Er... good point. But I still want to know who did it!  
  
Alis: Your friends are very skilled, Mario. I'm glad your homeworld has such powerful protectors.  
  
Mario: Same here.  
  
Master Hand: I'm glad you're all getting along, but the arena is closed now.  
  
Mario: What do you mean "closed"?  
  
Master Hand: You've been here for too long after your fight.  
  
All of the fighters leave the arena abruptly.  
  
Master Hand: I'd like to take a moment to remind everyone of the current standings.  
  
The display screen changed again.  
  
Winners  
  
Team Mario(Mario, Geno, Mallow from Super Mario RPG)  
  
Losers  
  
Team Alis(Alis, Odin, Lutz from Phantasy Star)  
  
Remaining Fighters  
  
Team Launcher(Mag, Linear, Gre from Evolution)  
  
Team Psi(Ness, Paula, Jeff from Earthbound)  
  
Team Disney(Sora, Donald, Goofy from Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Team Crono(Crono, Marle, Lucca from Crono Trigger)  
  
Dragon Knights(Ryu, Nina, Cray from Breath of Fire 4)  
  
The Exorcists(Yuri, Alice, Zhuzhen from Shadow Hearts)  
  
Baron's Heroes(Cecil, Edge, Rosa from Final Fantasy 4)  
  
Warriors of Twilight(Kite, BlackRose, Mistral from .Hack/INFECTION)  
  
Yuna's Guardians(Tidus, Wakka, Yuna from Final Fantasy 10)  
  
Radical Dreamers(Serge, Kid, Guile from Chrono Cross)  
  
Team Junior(Kotemon, Renamon, Patamon from Digimon World 3)  
  
Liberation Army(Tir, Cleo, Pahn from Suikoden)  
  
The ARMs(Ashley, Lilka, Brad from Wild ARMs 2)  
  
Team Lumina(Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi and Rue, Mint from Threads of Fate)  
  
Team Gobli(Gobli, Mark, Neko from RPG Maker)  
  
Team Valkyrie(Lenneth, Arngrim, Jelanda from Valkyrie Profile)  
  
Team Seru(Vahn, Noa, Gala from Legend of Legaia)  
  
Team Atlamilla(Max, Monica, Steve from Dark Cloud 2)  
  
Team Xeno(Fei, Elly Citan from Xenogears)  
  
Magic Knights(Hikaru, Umi, Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth)  
  
Blue Rogues(Vyse, Aika, Fina from Skies of Arcadia)  
  
Team Chocobo(Chocobo, Mog, Shiroma from Chocobo's Dungeon 2)  
  
Team Dragoon(Dart, Shana, Lavitz from Legend of Dragoon)  
  
Team Avalanche(Cloud, Barrett, Tifa from Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Team SeeD(Squall, Riona, Quistis from Final Fantasy 8)  
  
Team Stan(Ari, Rosalyn, Kisling from Okage:Shadow King)  
  
Team Arcana(Rooks, Sylph, Teefa from Arcana)  
  
Team Djinn(Isaac, Garet, Mia from Golden Sun)  
  
Legion of Warriors(Kombat Machine, Patriot, Pyro from Electronica)  
  
Team Loners(Benjamin from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, Alucard from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Malapa from *classified*)  
  
Master Hand: And the next match will be Team Xeno Versus the Blue Rogues! Goodbye, everyone!  
  
A whie later, Mario was talking to Geno in the lounge.  
  
Mario: So what did you mean earlier?  
  
Geno: I used to be an esper like Lutz. When I went to the Star Road I did a few heroics and the Stars offered to let me stay and protect them. Needless to say, I accepted.  
  
Mario: Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Geno: I didn't think it was that important.  
  
Mario: Oh. How do you think the next match will turn out?  
  
Geno: No idea.  
  
Mario: I think the Blue Rogues are up to something.  
  
Geno: Probably. Want to get some sleep?  
  
Mario: Yeah, I'm pretty worn out.  
  
They went back to Team Mario's room to sleep for the night, while a familiar person watched from the shadows.  
  
Malapa: The sorceress and her friends did better than I had expected. She may upset my plan. I'll keep an eye on her.  
  
Malapa transformed into an orb of light and flew away.  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 2  
  
Team Xeno(Fei, Elly, Citan from Xenogears)  
  
VERSUS  
  
Blue Rogues(Vyse, Aika, Fina from Skies of Arcadia)  
  
-------  
  
Cosmetor: It looks like the tournament and the plot are really getting started! Who sabotaged Geno's and Odin's guns? And what was with that shadow monster? Find out more next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Robots in the Skies

RPG World Tournament Chapter 4: Robots in the Skies  
  
Cosmetor: Thanks for all the positive feedback. I still don't own any of these characters. This time it's Team Xeno against the Blue Rogues. But Mallow thinks Vyse is up to something and wants to find out what it is.  
  
-------  
  
Fei was in the hotel's lounge, painting a picture of a tree. Fina noticed him and sat down next to him. Fina: Hello.  
  
Fei didn't take his eyes off the painting or lose his calm expression.  
  
Fei: Hello, Fina.  
  
Fina: Um... Fei, why did you come here? You don't seem like a fighter.  
  
Fei: I'm not. It's just that, if the Master Hand's Ultimate Item is so powerful, someone here probably wants it to take over the world or something like that. I'm after the Ultimate Item so no one can do that.  
  
Fina: That's very noble of you.  
  
Fei: How about you, Fina?  
  
Fina: My friends and I collect treasures.  
  
Fei: A lot of people here do.  
  
Fina: Like who?  
  
Fei: Mag, for one. He says the Ultimate Item would be a "great treasure to add to his collection".  
  
Fina: Mag seems like my friend Vyse in a lot of ways.  
  
Fei: I noticed. ...If you did get the Item, what would you do with it?  
  
Fina: I hadn't really thought about it.  
  
Fei: So you're more interested in GETTING it than HAVING it, right?  
  
Fina: That's a good way of putting it.  
  
Fei: Who's that cloud-man? Another friend of yours?  
  
Fei used his finger to indicate a person behind Fina. Fina looked over her shoulder and saw Mallow staring at her with curiosity and a hint of anger.  
  
Mallow: I just know one of them is up to something.  
  
Geno: If anyone's up to something, it's Ari.  
  
Mario: I heard Mag talking about getting the Ultmate Item for some secret society or something similar.  
  
Mallow: Bit I saw the shadow go into the Blue Rogues' room!  
  
Geno: Whoever it is must have the technical skill to sabotage my Star Guns.  
  
Mario: Well, I've never seen Ari even look at something mechanical, so that rules him out.  
  
Mallow: The Blue Rogues have an airship, so they must know something about machines.  
  
Mario: Mag had hat big robot hand on his back. It could be him or one of his friends.  
  
Geno: Yes, Mag is the most likely suspect.  
  
Mallow: I still think it was one of Vyse's buddies.  
  
Mario: This is too much thinking. I'm lying down.  
  
Mario rubbed his forehead, sighed, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Mario: Well, there's your mysterious shadow.  
  
Geno and Mallow looked at Mario quizically. Mario pointed at the ceiling. Geno and Mallow looked up to see Mario pointing at the same creature Mallow had encountered many times before, staring down at them with white pupilless eyes. Before they could get a good look, however, the creature faded into the ceiling.  
  
Mallow: I missed him again!  
  
Geno: Don't worry. There's always a next time.  
  
Mallow: Then I'll get him then! I'll find out who that shadow is if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Mario rolled his eyes.  
  
Mario: We know, Mallow.  
  
Geno: Standing around talking won't help things.  
  
Mallow: You're right. We should talk to people.  
  
Mario: Okay gang, let's split up and look for clues!  
  
Geno: I think "listen" would be a better term.  
  
Mario: Me too, but I always wanted to say that.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, Geno was having absolutely no luck. He approached a man wearing red and blue armor with KM stamped on the front.  
  
Geno: You're Kombat Machine, right?  
  
Kombat Machine: Yep. Geno? I saw your match.  
  
Geno: I'm looking for a strange creature. It looks like a humanoid shadow with white eyes and it can melt into walls. Have you seen something like that?  
  
Kombat: Sorry, but no. The closest thing I've seen was an old man who could turn into a lizard.  
  
Geno: Sorry for bothering you, then.  
  
Kombat: No problem. Hey, would you be interested in joining the Legion of Warriors?  
  
Geno: No thanks. Being a Star Road guardian is a full-time job.  
  
Kombat: Okay then.  
  
Mallow was having even worse luck with most of the people he met.  
  
Ari: No, I don't know anything about evil shadows. I'm sure there are no evil shadows in the hotel. Don't worry about evil shadows at all. Animated shadows don't exist, especially not evil ones.  
  
Zhuzhen: Sounds like a fascinating creature! Unfortunately, I know nothing about it.  
  
Kite: That's a strange event. I'll look into it.  
  
Crono: Those things aren't supposed to show up for another 1300 years!  
  
Mint: Who cares? Certainly not me, if it doesn't get in my way.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Chocobo: Wark?  
  
Alucard: Such things are of no concern to you.  
  
Mallow eventually gives up and meets back up with Geno and Mario.  
  
Geno: I didn't find out anything. How about you guys?  
  
Mallow: No luck. Mario?  
  
Mario: Some kid named Sora seemed to know something, but he wouldn't give me any details. Sonething about not "meddling".  
  
Geno: In any case, the fight is about to start.  
  
Mallow: Good, I don't want to miss it! I know that the Blue Rogues will pull something!  
  
The stadium wasn't quite as full as it was before, but there were still a lot of spectators. The two teams entered the ring and faced each other.  
  
Master Hand: And here's the second match of the first round of the first tournament! Team Xeno versus the Blue Rogues! They've agreed on special conditions to the fight, but you'll have to wait till the end to find out what they are. Now let's see the fighters! First, Team Xeno.  
  
A dark-skinned man with a brown ponytail wearing a blue-trimmed white short-sleeved shirt, red wristbands, and black pants was shown on the display screen.  
  
Master Hand: This is Fei, a humble painter from the village of Lahan. Despite his unassuming appearance, he is a very strong fighter and has many different chi powers! He has contacted a strange entity called the "Wave Existance" during his adventuring career. What is it? What can it do? Will it do anything? Probably not, but it's still strange!  
  
The display shows an orange-haired, blue-eyed woman wearing a black and white mini-dress with a complex design and black stockings.  
  
Master Hand: Elhaym Van Houten -Elly for short- was a spy working for the nation of Solaris. She first met Fei in a dangerous forest on the opposite side of the battlefield, but ended up joining him and helping him out of the forest. She wields a magic rod and elemental spells in combat.  
  
A man with a short black ponytail is shown on the display wearing glasses, a green shirt and green pants.  
  
Master Hand: Ah, Citan Uzuki. Born Hyuga Ricdeau of Solaris, he retired to a mountain near Lahan to get some peace and quiet and work as a doctor. This didn't last too long, however, as he gotcaught up in Fei's adventures when Fei went to get some medicine from him. His weapon of choice is the sword, and he keeps the team in good health with arcane healing techniques.  
  
Master Hand: And fighting these three fighters will be the Blue Rogues.  
  
The display showed a man with short black hair wearing black pants, light brown boots, a blue jacket and a glass eyepatch over his perfectly normal left eye.  
  
Master Hand: Vyse is the son of the world famous Blue Rogue Captain Dyne. He sails a flying ship through the skies of Arcadia, a world of floating islands with six moons, fighting with twin cutlasses made of moonstone which can draw on the moons' power. He also uses many offensive and defensive sword attacks, and magic based on the Arcadian moons.  
  
Next was a girl with long red pigtails, a very short yellow dress, black shorts, and blue goggles on her forehead.  
  
Master Hand: Aika was orphaned as a young child and grew up in Dyne's crew along with Vyse. As I'm sure one of you is already aware, her weapon of choice is a moonstone boomerang; she is also good at Arcadian moon magic and some very potent fire attacks!  
  
The last person shown was a girl with short blond hair, an ankle length white dress, white stockings, white handless gloves, and a transparent white veil on the back of her head.  
  
Master Hand: Finally, we have Fina, one of the last remaining people of the Silver Moon. She was on a mission to collect six Moon Crystals, powerful moonstones that control incredibly destructive monsters called Gigas. She isn't much for physical fighting, leaving that for her shapeshifting creature Cupil. However, she is a master of Arcadian moon magic and can wield the energy of the Silver Moon to heal her allies and destroy her enemies.  
  
A whirlwind of light engulfed the competitors. When it settled, the battle ring was completely gone. It had been replaced by a strange holographic bubble showing the competitors standing on a large metal flying ship.  
  
Master Hand: This battle will take place on the Delphinus. Falling below the sheet of clouds below the ship is an automatic loss.  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 2  
  
Team Xeno(Fei, Elly Citan from Xenogears)  
  
VERSUS  
  
Blue Rogues(Vyse, Aika, Fina from Skies of Arcadia)  
  
3!  
  
2!  
  
1!  
  
FIGHT!  
  
Fei: Let's get started. I want to finish as quickly as possible.  
  
Vyse: Sorry, but speed isn't high on our list of priorities.  
  
A field of darkness pierced by several small light columns surrounded Vyse and his friends.  
  
Vyse: Pirates of old...  
  
A ghostly legless skeleton dressed in pirate clothes and wielding a cutlass materialized above Vyse.  
  
Vyse: Defend our cause!  
  
The ghost pirate split into three identical pirates. Each one hovered directly above and slightly behind one of the Blue Rogues.  
  
Aika: And that's not all!  
  
The darkness field disappeared, but the ghost pirates remained. Aika then cupped her hands, forming a ball of light between them.  
  
Aika: Haaaaa...  
  
Aika held the ball of light over her head.  
  
Aika:: Delta Shield!  
  
Vyse, Aika and Fina were each encased in a light blue energy globe.  
  
Fina: Now nothing you do will hurt us!  
  
Fei: We'll see about that.  
  
Fei held out his hand and released a small reddish energy ball which flew directly at Vyse. Much to Fei's dismay, however, it dissipated harmlessly when it hit Vyse's protective bubble.  
  
Fei: So magic doesn't work, huh?  
  
Citan: Then maybe this will!  
  
Citan charged at Fina and raised his sword above his head. Fina didn't seem at all scared. When Citan got close enough, he swung his sword downward. This proved futile as well, as the ghost hovering above Fina blocked his slash with its huge cutlass and retaliated with its own sword slash that sent Citan flying back to Fei and Elly.  
  
Vyse: Nice try, but my Skull Shield blocks normal attacks.  
  
Aika: And my Delta Shield blocks magic attacks!  
  
Fina: So nothing you do will hurt us!  
  
The audience was surprised by this turn of events.  
  
Cecil: I hope we don't have to fight him in the next round!  
  
Yuri: That's assuming you make it through this one, of course.  
  
Alice: He does have a point, though. The Blue Rogues seem invincible.  
  
Malapa: Yes, they appear to be invincible. But appearances can be decieving. There's one way to beat them.  
  
Cecil: How could anyone beat them? They're immune to normal AND magical attacks!  
  
Malapa: There is another option. Of course, none of you can do it, so I'm not surprised you didn't think of it. I just hope tha Fei and his friends realize it before the Blue Rogues destroy them. Speaking of which...  
  
Vyse: You can't hurt us, but we can still hurt you!  
  
Fina: Moons! Petrify my enemy!  
  
Fina held out her right arm. The silver bracelet on it transformed into a strange silver creature. It looked like an orb with a face, two fins and a tail. It began to glow with silver light. A symbol made of three crescents formed around Fei, transforming him into a stone statue. Citan and Elly jumped back in surprise.  
  
Citan: Ack! Ryokusho!  
  
Citan produced an aura of yellow light which entered Fei. This restored Fei to his normal, non-petrified state.  
  
Fei: Thanks for restoring me.  
  
Elly: But what good is it? There's no way to attack them.  
  
Fei: Not to worry. I have a plan. Citan, you stay back and heal my injuries. Elly, just keep yourself safe. I'm going to do some fast, weak attacks.  
  
Citan: Hey, I bet I know what you're planning! Good thinking, Fei.  
  
Vyse: So you think you can break through our barrier?  
  
Fina: You won't get a chance!  
  
Fina thrust her hand forward and expelled a huge lightning ray. Elly and Citan jumped away, but Fei was caught in the center of the blast. He had minor injuries when the beam vanished.  
  
Fei: Thanks for giving me a target.  
  
A light from the sky shined down on Fei, healing his wounds. Fei then dashed at Fina and executed a light punch. Fina's ghostly protector blocked it with its giant sword and then slashed vertically at Fei. Fei rolled out of the way and launched a backhand strike at Fina. This, too, was blocked by the pirate ghost, which tried to cut Fei in half horizontally. He quickly jumped onto the ghost's enormous cutlass, then executed an elbow drop aimed at Fina. This time, the ghost simply swatted him away with the sharp side of its sword.  
  
Citan: Sazanami!  
  
Bright yellow lights came from Citan's hand and healed Fei's cut.  
  
Vyse: Nice try, but my ghosts aren't easy to confuse!  
  
Fei: That wasn't my plan, which, by the way, is working perfectly.  
  
Vyse: How about you show us this plan of yours?  
  
Fei: Alright then, I will.  
  
Fei ran toward Vyse and executed a jumping kick. The kick was blocked by Vyse's ghost. Before the ghost could counter, Fei jumped off its sword and did a similar flying kick at Aika with similar results.  
  
Fei: Ha!  
  
Fei backflipped back to his teammates and dramatically posed while standing on their heads.  
  
Malapa: It seems he's found the flaw in their defense.  
  
Fei: You see, I've found the flaw in your defense. Your DeltWHOA!  
  
Fei's companions had collapsed under his weight. They all quickly stood up. Fei continued, slightly embarassed.  
  
Fei: Anyway, Your Delta Shield blocks magic attacks, and Vyse's Skull Shield blocks normal attacks, but there's one thing neither can block. Combo attacks like this! Chikei!  
  
Fei charged up energy and punched the ground, sending a stream of earth spikes at Aika; the attack struck her directly with full force. Fei then flipped into the air.  
  
Fei: Fukei!  
  
Fei launched 13 energy bolts at Aika. Fei finished off with a stronger energy bolt.  
  
Fei: Kakei!  
  
Fei emitted a red energy aura and crashed into Aika like a meteor, releasing powerful fire shockwaves.  
  
Fei: And finally, Suikei!  
  
Fei punched Aika, forming an ice coating around her. He punched her three more times, each time thickening the ice coating, and finished with a fifth punch that shattered it. Aika was thoroughly incapacitated by this series of attacks.  
  
Vyse: Damn! I was hoping you wouldn't spot that!  
  
Fei: I did, and now you can't defend against magic.  
  
Elly: Spell Combo 5?  
  
Citan: Good idea. Suiseii!  
  
Blue lighs danced around Vyse and formed a blue circle.  
  
Elly: Aqua Ice!  
  
A large icicle burst from the ground beneath Vyse. He was significantly damaged, but not greatly.  
  
Vyse: So you can get past our defenses, big deal. We have plenty of other moves.  
  
Fina: Besides, there's no point in attacking us if we don't stay injured. Moons, purify our souls!  
  
The silver moon rose behind Fina. It emitted a powerful aura. A huge field of white flowers bloomed all over the ship, and Aika and Vyse were restored to full health, with no traces of being harmed.  
  
Vyse: Time to go on the offensive!  
  
The three ghost pirates dissipated as Vyse leapt toward Citan. He slashed him four times at incredible speed before leaping into the air and swinging both his cutlasses downward, creating a small explosion when he hit the ground. Vyse leapt back to his group.  
  
Aika: Get ready! Alpha Storm!  
  
Aika held out her boomerang and spun it around at high speeds like a fan blade. This created a flaming wind which blew against Fei, Elly and Citan.  
  
Vyse: You three give up yet?  
  
Citan:(weakly) Dont count us out yet.  
  
Aika: Yeah, right.  
  
Aika spun her boomerang around her. It split into four crescents pointing away from her.  
  
Aika: Lambda Burst!  
  
Aika swung her hands to the ground. The four crescents sank into it, creating a grid of flames that covered the ship. Citan was knocked out, but Fei and Elly were still standing.  
  
Fei: Urgh...  
  
A white light shined down on Fei.  
  
Vyse: You're not getting a chance!  
  
Vyse leapt into the air, surrounded by lightning. He swung his swords, creating a rain of yellow energy balls which easily killed both Fei and Elly.  
  
Master Hand: And it looks like we have a winner! But don't think the battle's over yet, not by a long shot!  
  
Master Hand snapped his fingers. All six competitors were healed back to full health.  
  
Master Hand: Now, do you remember thise special conditions I mentioned? Well, here they come!  
  
Three indistinct shapes appeared far away from the Delphinus. The members of Team Xeno smiled and leapt toward them.  
  
Master Hand: Team Xeno are going to board their Gears and fight the Blue Rogues in the Delphinus. But you don't know much about them, do you? I'll fix that!  
  
The screen displayed a giant humanoid machine which was blue and white and had white metal things sticking out of its back that looked like wings.  
  
Master Hand: This is Fei's gear, the amazing Xenogears. Its power is unparalelled by any other machine known to man. Of course, that's the people of Fei's world.  
  
Next was a sleek, hite, feminine humanoid with what looked like folded airplane wings attached to its head.  
  
Master Hand: Elly's gear is the mighty Vierge, equipped with small beam-shooting satellites called Aerods.  
  
The display showed a military-esque green gear.  
  
Master Hand: Guess who this gear belongs to. That's right, it's Citan's Fenrir! Apart from its above average power, there's not much to say about this gear, or any of them, for that matter.  
  
The screen showed the ship the competitors were fighting on just moments before. It looked like a luxury ship. It had four double-barreled turrets and several cannons on the sides. A large cannon was at the front. The ship looked remarkably like a dolphin.  
  
Master Hand: The Delphinus is the private ship of Enrique, the crown prince of Valua. It is equipped with many moonstone-based weapons, including the Moonstone Cannon on the front. It also has a magical cannon which can charge cannonballs with Arcadian magic spells. Team Xeno's going to have a tough time turning this fight around! Which starts now, by the way.  
  
The three Gears arrived near the ship at that moment.  
  
Vyse: We beat you once, we can beat you again!  
  
Malapa: Don't bet on it.  
  
Fei: I'll make sure you don't.  
  
Xenogears held out his right hand and shot a small energy beam at Delphinus. It left a minor scorch mark on the spot where it hit.  
  
Vyse: I know what you're planning and I won't let you do it! Tactic 1!  
  
Two flaps opened up on top of the Delphinus, exposing holes which shot out torpedoes. The torpedoes flew into the sky.  
  
Fina: I'm ready for phase 2!  
  
The Delphinus' side guns started firing rapidly at Xenogears, which flew around, dodging many of the shots.  
  
Vyse: And here's my contribution!  
  
The side guns still firing, the Delphinus' top cannons turned and fired at Xenogears. At the same time, the torpedoes that were launched earlier hit Xenogears dead on. This caused about as much damage as Fei's energy beam did to the Delphinus.  
  
Yuri: This is going to be a pretty boring fight if neither of them can hurt the other.  
  
Malapa: Actually, you're only half right.  
  
Yuri: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Malapa: Xenogears' last attack was also its weakest. It's better than the Delphinus in almost every way -strength, speed, defense, magic- it's only disadvantage is healing. Gears are hard to heal. But, that won't matter very much if Vyse can't even hurt him.  
  
Vyse: What!? He was barely hurt at all!  
  
Fei: I'll happily accept your surrender. I don't want to fight longer than I have to.  
  
Vyse: Not a chance!  
  
Citan: Then so be it!  
  
Fenrir floated closer to the ship and swung his sword horizintally, leaving a shallow cut. Elly flew in and attacked the same spot, leaving a smaller dent.  
  
Vyse: I know what you're planning, and it won't work! Plan B!  
  
A blue glow surrounded the ship. It suddenly began to fly much faster, easily gaining distance on Team Xeno. After gaining considerable range, it turned around and pointed straight at them.  
  
Vyse: This is my favorite part!  
  
The cannon on the front of the Delphinus extended itself. Then a smaller portion extended from the tip. The cannon was surrounded by an energy field.  
  
Vyse: Moonstone cannon, fire!  
  
A huge beam of energy launched from the cannon. It hit Xenogears directly, completely surrounding him as it passed. The beam lasted for several seconds. When it faded, Xenogears was significantly but not severely damaged.  
  
Aika: Ha! Take that!  
  
Fei: I just did.  
  
Vyse: Act tough all you want! We can still beat you!  
  
The Delphinus was surrounded by a red glow similar to the blue one.  
  
Fei: Hiding behind shields again, I see.  
  
Vyse: Hey, if you've got it, use it.  
  
Fei: I agree. But it still won't save you.  
  
Xenogears appeared to be concentrating. It thrust its hands out at the Delphinus. A massive beam of light came down from the sky and struck the Delphinus. When it cleared, the Delphinus was almost totally destroyed. There was a bright flash of light, and all four machines were completely restored.  
  
Master Hand: And Team Xeno wins the second part of the fight! Now the score is tied, one to one! How will they finish the match now? ...I've made a decision! There will be a series of one-on-one matches between the two teams: Fei versus Vyse, Elly versus Aika, andCitan versus Fina. The fights ill take place on the Delphinus; other people may not intervene. Now, let's do Citan versus Fina!  
  
Vyse and Aika went into the ship. Citan jumped out ofhis Gear, Fenrir, and landed on the far end of the ship.  
  
Master Hand: 3, 2, 1, begin!  
  
Fina: Um... I don't think I can win. I give up.  
  
Master Hand: Righ, uh, Citan is the winner, I guess. Part 4 is Elly versus Aika.  
  
Citan jumped back to his gear and Elly jumped out of hers. Aika traded places with Fina.  
  
Aika: I'll make this fight just as short!  
  
Aika raised her hands above her head. When she did this, a purple aura engulfed Elly.  
  
Elly: ...!  
  
Aika: Let's see you try your hocus-pocus now!  
  
Elly ran at Aika and started whacking her with her rod. Aika didn't seem to notice.  
  
Aika: You think that little thing is going to save you? Ha!  
  
Aika jumped over Elly's head. When she landed, she held her hands into the air.  
  
Aika: Moons! Give me strength!  
  
Several silver spikes appeared around Elly and impaled her. They disappeared, and she didn't seem to be physically damaged. She did, however, drop dead a moment later, so they must have done something. Back in the stadium, Master Hand snapped its fingers, and Elly was revived.  
  
Master Hand: So Aika defeats Elly.Now the score's 2 to 2. It all comes down to this next match between Fei and Vyse!  
  
Aika switched places with Vyse. Elly jumped back to her Gear while Fei jumped to where she was previously standing.  
  
Fei: I'm glad this battle is ending.  
  
Vyse: Let's finish this.  
  
Master Hand: 10! 9! 8! FIGHT!  
  
Fei: Don't get cocky. This won't be as easy as our first battle. Without Aika's help, you have no defense against my magic.  
  
Vyse: Maybe so, but I never got to use my strongest moves because I was too busy maintaining the Skull Shield. Now I'll show you what I can really do!  
  
Vyse did a series of motions with his swords.  
  
Vyse: Moons, give me strength!  
  
A red aura formed around Vyse and entered into him, increasing his strength and stamina. Vyse repeated the same motions and a blue whirlwind formed at his feet and then dissipated, increasing his speed. He repeated the motions again and shot a lightning beam at Fei, catching him off-guard because Fei was expecting Vyse to use another enhancement spell.  
  
Fei: That was a good move.  
  
Fei used the healing technique he used in the first fight. He then started running toward Vyse.  
  
Vyse: Bring it on!  
  
Vyse held up his cutlasses in a defensive position. Fei brought his right fist back, ready to strike. However, when he reached Vyse, he instead shot an energy blast from his left hand at point-blank range. This caused Vyse to drop his guard in surprise. Fei responded by focusing his energy in his right fist and punching Vyse in the stomach.  
  
Fei: I know not to use normal attacks against you.  
  
Vyse: But how good are you at dodging?  
  
Vyse leaped into the air, surrounded by lightning that appeared around him. A vortex formed in the sky as Vyse reached it. Vyse began to hover in midair, swinging both his cutlasses downward in an X shape. This released a rain of yellow energy bolts. Fei tried to run out from under the blasts, but got struck by one at the edge of the formation.  
  
Fei(thinking): That attack left him vulnerable. I should counter with a chi attack.  
  
Fei focused and raised his arm, pointing it at Vyse. A black circle that resempled a portal to outer space appeared around Vyse, who was suspended in midair. The circle began to absorb energy from its surroundings. It expanded into a sphere that engulfed Vyse and exploded. Vyse then fell to the ground.  
  
Fei: If you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with.  
  
Vyse: Good, because in a few seconds it'll be all over for you. Behold!  
  
Vyse wass surrounded by a massive amount of electric energy. He focused some of it toward Fei, then leapt forward.  
  
Vyse: Pirate's Wrath!  
  
Vyse passed Fei too quickly for anyone to see what he was doing. When he landed, Fei fell apart into four pieces. Master hand snapped, and the six fighters were transported back to the arena, fully healed, while the hologram disappeared.  
  
Master Hand: That makes the Blue Rogues the winners of the match! That sure was epic, wasn't it, folks? And it was only the first round, too! Now I'll list the current standings.  
  
Winners  
  
Team Mario(Mario, Geno, Mallow from Super Mario RPG)  
  
Blue Rogues(Vyse, Aika, Fina from Skies of Arcadia)  
  
Losers  
  
Team Alis(Alis, Odin, Lutz from Phantasy Star)  
  
Team Xeno(Fei, Elly Citan from Xenogears)  
  
Remaining Fighters  
  
Team Launcher(Mag, Linear, Gre from Evolution)  
  
Team Psi(Ness, Paula, Jeff from Earthbound)  
  
Team Disney(Sora, Donald, Goofy from Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Team Crono(Crono, Marle, Lucca from Crono Trigger)  
  
Dragon Knights(Ryu, Nina, Cray from Breath of Fire 4)  
  
The Exorcists(Yuri, Alice, Zhuzhen from Shadow Hearts)  
  
Baron's Heroes(Cecil, Edge, Rosa from Final Fantasy 4)  
  
Warriors of Twilight(Kite, BlackRose, Mistral from .Hack/INFECTION)  
  
Yuna's Guardians(Tidus, Wakka, Yuna from Final Fantasy 10)  
  
Radical Dreamers(Serge, Kid, Guile from Chrono Cross)  
  
Team Junior(Kotemon, Renamon, Patamon from Digimon World 3)  
  
Liberation Army(Tir, Cleo, Pahn from Suikoden)  
  
The ARMs(Ashley, Lilka, Brad from Wild ARMs 2)  
  
Team Lumina(Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi and Rue, Mint from Threads of Fate)  
  
Team Gobli(Gobli, Mark, Neko from RPG Maker)  
  
Team Valkyrie(Lenneth, Arngrim, Jelanda from Valkyrie Profile)  
  
Team Seru(Vahn, Noa, Gala from Legend of Legaia)  
  
Team Atlamilla(Max, Monica, Steve from Dark Cloud 2)  
  
Magic Knights(Hikaru, Umi, Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth)  
  
Team Chocobo(Chocobo, Mog, Shiroma from Chocobo's Dungeon 2)  
  
Team Dragoon(Dart, Shana, Lavitz from Legend of Dragoon)  
  
Team Avalanche(Cloud, Barrett, Tifa from Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Team SeeD(Squall, Riona, Quistis from Final Fantasy 8)  
  
Team Stan(Ari, Rosalyn, Kisling from Okage:Shadow King)  
  
Team Arcana(Rooks, Sylph, Teefa from Arcana)  
  
Team Djinn(Isaac, Garet, Mia from Golden Sun)  
  
Legion of Warriors(Kombat Machine, Patriot, Pyro from Electronica)  
  
Team Loners(Benjamin from Final Fantasy Mystic Ques, Alucard from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Malapa from *classified*)  
  
Master Hand: The next fight will be Team Lumina versus Team Dragoon. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
All of the peoople cleared out of the arena. Several minutes later, in the hallway...  
  
Mallow: See, I knew Vyse summoned the shadow!  
  
Geno: Not really. First of all, you never said it was Vyse. You only said "the Blue Rogues". Second of all, the ghosts Vyse summoned looked nothing like the monster we're chasing.  
  
Mario: Right, but if Vyse can summon ghost pirates, maybe he can summon shadows too.  
  
Mallow: So what now? I say we go and confront him.  
  
Mario: I like that idea.  
  
Geno: Okay. It's the only lead we've got.  
  
So they went off to find Vise. After several minutes of searching, they found him walking through a corridor alone, humming to himself. Geno decided to float over his head and landed in front of Vyse.  
  
Geno: Hello, Vyse.  
  
Vyse: Hi, Geno.  
  
Geno: We've been tracking a being that looks like a living shadow. What do you know about it?  
  
Vyse: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Geno: That's odd, because the first time we saw it, it disappeared into your team's room.  
  
Vyse: Look, I have nothing to do with whatever it is! And who's "we"?  
  
Geno: The rest of Team Mario, of course.  
  
Vyse: Look, I don't have time for this. I need to go somewhere FAST!  
  
Vyse tried to run away from Geno, but his path was blocked by Mario and Mallow.  
  
Geno: There is a way to speed this up a bit. Mallow, try to read Vyse's mind.  
  
Mallow held out his hands and concentrated. After a few seconds, he brought them down.  
  
Mallow: There's nothing about the shadow creature.  
  
Vyse: Okay, then I'm leaving!  
  
Vyse jumped over Geno and ran off.  
  
Mario: Well, now we don't have any clues.  
  
Mallow: Actually, when I checked Vyse's mind, it seemed a lot emptier than it should be. I think something was blocking me.  
  
Mario: So now we have another mystery to solve. Just great. What do we do now?  
  
Geno: We wait. Another clue is bound to show up somewhere. Probably tomorrow.  
  
Mario: I don't think there's any more to do today. All in favor of getting some rest, raise your hands.  
  
Mallow: I would, but I'm too tired.  
  
Mario: Then we rest.  
  
They went back to Team Mario's living area, while Malapa looked on from the shadows.  
  
Malapa(thinking): Man, I really dodged a bullet that time. If they found out about Vyse, they might mess up everything.  
  
Malapa teleported away.  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 3  
  
Team Lumina(Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi and Rue, Mint from Threads of Fate)  
  
VERSUS  
  
Team Dragoon(Dart, Shana, Lavitz from Legend of Dragoon)  
  
-------  
  
Cosmetor: Wow, that was a long fight! But I just couldn't leave out the gears or the Delphinus, and all the matches seemed to have a logical conclusion. Skull/Delt Shield really does make you almost invincible. I'd like to say again that I'm very open to suggestions. 


	5. Chapter 5: One, Two, Three, Four

RPG World Tournament Chapter 5: One, Two, Three, Four  
  
Cosmetor: Recently, I just want to get to the interesting parts of the story, so the rest of the first round will be pretty short.  
  
-------  
  
Mallow: So you actually found out something about the shadow creature?  
  
Mallow was sitting at a table talking to Kite, a boy in red clothes covered in strange symbols.  
  
Kite: Not a lot. I only encountered him for a moment. It appeared on a wall when I was walking alone and said that I couldn't keep the world from it. It slithered off immediately afterwards. I don't know what it meant.  
  
Mallow: Oh well, that's something I guess.  
  
Mallow's fist started trembling with rage.  
  
Mallow: Man, what I wouldn't give to be able to just grab that freak off a wall, stare him right in his beady white eyes, and-  
  
Kite: Wait, did you say white eyes? The one I saw had yellow eyes.  
  
Mallow: Yellow? Are you sure?  
  
Kite: Yes, I'm sure.  
  
Mallow walked away.  
  
Mallow: That's weird. Maybe I just thought it had white eyes.  
  
Mallow met up with Mario and Geno.  
  
Mario: Did either of you find out anything?  
  
Geno: I met up with the creature again. It didn't see me for a while, so I managed to get a good look at it. It looks more like a hole than a shadow and is shaped just like a human. I tried to grab it, but it sank into the wall again.  
  
Mallow: I spoke with a man named Kite. He said he saw a shadow creature that said Kite couldn't keep the world from him, and that had yellow eyes.  
  
Geno: Yellow eyes? I'm sure it has white eyes.  
  
Mallow: That's what I thought, too.  
  
Mario: There might be two shadow creatures.  
  
Mallow: But what would Vyse-  
  
Geno: We aren't sure it's Vyse.  
  
Mallow glares at Geno.  
  
Mallow: But what would THE CULPRIT need with two shadow creatures? It's not like two could do anything one couldn't do.  
  
Geno: Unless he needs different things to happen at the same time.  
  
Mario: Or they could be working seperately.  
  
Suddenly, a voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
Voice: Hey, everybody! The match is starting!  
  
Everybody rushed to the stadium.  
  
The stands were strangely empty. Besides the other contestants, there were only a few scattered audience members.  
  
Master Hand: Welcome, one and all, to match number 3! Today we have Team Lumina fighting against... Team Overlord? Who the heck is Team Overlord? They're supposed to fight Team Dragoon!  
  
Master Hand paused for a moment.  
  
Master Hand: Hey! Team Dragoon isn't even on the computer!  
  
Master Hand paused again.  
  
Master Hand: There, I fixed it. Like I was saying, Team Lumina versus Team Dra... What is is THIS time!?  
  
A strange-looking construct had walked up to Master Hand. It appeared to be a woman framed out of wires, with organ-like crystals floating inside her.  
  
Female Wireframe: Musashi has requested to have a one-on-one duel with Team Dragoon's leader.  
  
Master Hand: Fine, fine, now can we just get on with it? And send someone to kill Team Overlord. Now, if there aren't any more OBJECTIONS...  
  
Insert pause here.  
  
Master Hand: Good. We can start the fight as soon as Dart arrives.  
  
Dart comes rushing in, seriously but not severely injured.  
  
Dart: Sorry I'm late. I got attacked by a tree stump  
  
Master Hand: And where are your other team members?  
  
Dart: We got seperated on the way here.  
  
Master Hand: Normally, that would be a problem. However, Musashi has asked for a one-on-one battle between you and him. I want to get this over with, so I'll introduce the fighters.  
  
The screen showed a short boy in a karate gi, sandals and socks. His purple hair was styled into a topknot which expanded into a spiky tuft almost as big as he is. A katana was strapped to his belt and a foot-wide sword with a blue orb in its crossguard was strapped to his back.  
  
Master Hand: Musashi was summoned from his homeworld to the world of the Alucaneet kingdom to save it from the Thirstquencher Empire. He wields the swords Fusion, a katana that can do quick strikes and also absorb people's special powers, and Lumina, a massive sword which can use the powers of the Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Sky Crests.  
  
The next picture shown was a picture of a man with spiky blond hair wearing a black sleveless shirt and black leather pants with two belts. Over those he wore a red breastplate with red armor on his entire left arm, a shoulder guard on his right, and red kneeplates. He was also wearing leather traveler's boots, a leather glove on his right hand, and a bandana. In his right hand was a sword with a gold and red hilt that was as wide as his arm and as long as his leg.  
  
Master Hand: Because of computer problems, we lost most of our info on Dart, but I remember some of it. Let's see... he's a particularly skilled sword fighter, and he has a magical gem which contains the spirit of a dragin and lets him turn into a dragoon who has fire powers. I think he had a different dragon gem that was more powerful at one point, but apparently he doesn't now. I don't know about his background, sorry.  
  
The two sword masters were transported away in a whirlwind of light. A bubble appeared, showing them in a forest clearing.  
  
Master Hand: Let's start the match!  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 3  
  
Team Lumina(Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi)  
  
VERSUS  
  
Team Dragoon(Dart Legend of Dragoon)  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
FIGHT!  
  
Dart charged forward and swung his sword at Musashi. Musashi quickly drew his swords, knocking Dart's slash out of the way using Fusion and counterattacking with an overhead chop using Lumina. Dart used the momentum of Musashi's parry to his advantage, twirling out of the way of Musashi's overhead chop with Lumina. He then squng his sword upward, trying to knock Musashi into the air. Musashi allowed himself to be hit, blocking with his swords to prevent damage.  
  
Musashi: Earth Crest!  
  
Musashi sheathed Fusion and held up Lumina while in the air. A symbol appeared in the gem in Lumina's crossguard; the symbol resembled a triangle with a line going straight downward through it. He then pointed his sword toward the ground.  
  
Master Hand: And here Musashi is using his Earth Crest! When he hits the ground, he will create a powerful earthquake!  
  
Musashi landed on the ground and planted his sword in it, releasing a series of green shockwaves. Dart jumped over them.  
  
Dart: I see you have magic powers. This is one of mine.  
  
Dart glowed with a red light and, in an instant, transformed into a man wearing red armor which had draconic wings on its back.  
  
Master Hand: This is Dart's-  
  
Dart held out his hand at Musashi and unleashed a stream of fire. Musashi rolled out of the way. Dart then reverted to normal form.  
  
Master Hand: -Dragoon... transformation... I guess he's done with it.  
  
Musashi threw Fusion at Dart. Dart leapt over it and changed into a Dragoon, then flew straight at Musashi, sword pointed forward. Musashi swung Lumina in an overhead arc to bat Dart out of the air, but he swerved at the last minute and only got grazed on the side of his stomach. Fusion magically floated back into Musashi's hand. Dart reverted his transformation.  
  
Musashi: You're a pretty good sword fighter. Better than most of the others at this competition.  
  
Dart: That's probably because they had magic to rely on. I had to fight physically because my companions and I could only use magic in out trandformed states. Like so.  
  
Dart quickly transformed and held his hands together, conjuring a focused ball of fire power. Musashi reacted quickly, switching Lumina's crest to one that looked like a backwards N with a line down the middle.  
  
Musashi: Water Crest!  
  
Musashi activated the crest's power, forming a sphere of water around himself. In the same instant, Dart's attack struck the sphere and dissipated.  
  
Musashi: By blobber bless globebs bee brum bile!  
  
Master Hand: I think Musashi is trying to say that his water crest protects him from fire.  
  
Dart: So my strongest attacks don't affect him. I should finish him quickly.  
  
Dart stayed in his dragiin form and started gliding straight at his opponent. Musashi responded by holding out his hands, causing a barrage of water balls to fly at Dart, who summoned an aura of fire around himself for protection. Musashi jumped into the air in an attempt to dodge Dart's charge; however, Dart expected this and adjusted his aim upward while pointing his sword forward; however, Musashi expected Dart to expect his dodge and pushed himself back to the ground with a high-pressure water jet aimed upward, which also struck Dart as he flew overhead. Dart fell back to the ground unconscious as they were transported back to the stadium.  
  
Master Hand: And that makes Musashi the winner of today's match! What a fight, folks! I don't think we'll be seeing another like that this round!  
  
Musashi dispelled his water bubble and started gasping for breath as he walked out of the arena.  
  
revision incomplete  
  
Winners  
  
Team Mario(Mario, Geno, Mallow from Super Mario RPG)  
  
Blue Rogues(Vyse, Aika, Fina from Skies of Arcadia)  
  
Team Lumina(Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi and Rue, Mint from Threads of Fate)  
  
Losers  
  
Team Alis(Alis, Odin, Lutz from Phantasy Star)  
  
Team Xeno(Fei, Elly Citan from Xenogears)  
  
Team Dragoon(Dart, Shana, Lavitz from Legend of Dragoon)  
  
Remaining Fighters  
  
Team Launcher(Mag, Linear, Gre from Evolution)  
  
Team Psi(Ness, Paula, Jeff from Earthbound)  
  
Team Disney(Sora, Donald, Goofy from Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Team Crono(Crono, Marle, Lucca from Crono Trigger)  
  
Dragon Knights(Ryu, Nina, Cray from Breath of Fire 4)  
  
The Exorcists(Yuri, Alice, Zhuzhen from Shadow Hearts)  
  
Baron's Heroes(Cecil, Edge, Rosa from Final Fantasy 4)  
  
Warriors of Twilight(Kite, BlackRose, Mistral from .Hack/INFECTION)  
  
Yuna's Guardians(Tidus, Wakka, Yuna from Final Fantasy 10)  
  
Radical Dreamers(Serge, Kid, Guile from Chrono Cross)  
  
Team Junior(Kotemon, Renamon, Patamon from Digimon World 3)  
  
Liberation Army(Tir, Cleo, Pahn from Suikoden)  
  
The ARMs(Ashley, Lilka, Brad from Wild ARMs 2)  
  
Team Gobli(Gobli, Mark, Neko from RPG Maker)  
  
Team Valkyrie(Lenneth, Arngrim, Jelanda from Valkyrie Profile)  
  
Team Seru(Vahn, Noa, Gala from Legend of Legaia)  
  
Team Atlamilla(Max, Monica, Steve from Dark Cloud 2)  
  
Magic Knights(Hikaru, Umi, Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth)  
  
Team Chocobo(Chocobo, Mog, Shiroma from Chocobo's Dungeon 2)  
  
Team Avalanche(Cloud, Barrett, Tifa from Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Team SeeD(Squall, Riona, Quistis from Final Fantasy 8)  
  
Team Stan(Ari, Rosalyn, Kisling from Okage:Shadow King)  
  
Team Arcana(Rooks, Sylph, Teefa from Arcana)  
  
Team Djinn(Isaac, Garet, Mia from Golden Sun)  
  
Legion of Warriors(Kombat Machine, Patriot, Pyro from Electronica)  
  
Team Loners(Benjamin from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, Alucard from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Malapa from *classified*)  
  
Master Hand: I've come to realize that this tournament is dragging on more than it should. With that in mind, I have decided to hold two fights tomorrow. First will be Team Launcher against Team Junior, then Team Chocobo against Yuna's Guardians. Have a nice sleep.  
  
Geno: That was actually pretty good. I haven't seen a good sword fight in a while.  
  
Mario: Yeah, the fight was good, but I'm still worried that someone was capable of hacking into Master Hand's compuer and changing the fighter records.  
  
Geno: You're right, the last thing we need now is another problem.  
  
Mallow: What do you think we should do?  
  
Mario: The same thing I always do in situations like these. Walk around, talk to random people, and hope someone has something useful to say.  
  
Geno: That doesn't sound like a very reliable system.  
  
Mario: It works surprisingly well.  
  
Mallow: It didn't work the last time.  
  
Geno: Maybe we should stay together this time.  
  
And they did. Let's see how they're doing.  
  
Mario: Are you sure you haven't seen anything weird?  
  
It seems they're talking to our odd friend Ari.  
  
Ari: Yes. There's nothing suspicious about the tournament. I'm sure no one's causing any trouble.  
  
Geno: You're acting fairly strange...  
  
Ari: I think I'm acting just like any normal person who's not suspicious of anything would act.  
  
Realizing they weren't going to get any useful information from him, they walked away.  
  
Mario: Maybe this was a bad idea.  
  
Geno: I agree.  
  
Mallow: We're never going to... wait, who's that?  
  
Mario and Geno turned to see a boy about 13 years old, wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt, with blue hair arranged into two long streaks.  
  
Mario: I don't know. I don't remember him from the contestant list.  
  
Geno: Neither do I, and I think I'd remember someone like him.  
  
Mallow: We might as well go and talk to him.  
  
Team Mario walked toward the strange-looking boy.  
  
Mario: Er, hello.  
  
Boy: I'm glad you're still around. Did you finish your part of the plan?  
  
Mario, Mallow and Geno looked dumbfounded.  
  
Boy: Huh? Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I must leave now.  
  
The boy vanished into thin air.  
  
Geno: I suppose we can add him to our list of problems.  
  
And nothing important happened after that.  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 4  
  
Team Launcher(Mag, Linear, Gre from Evolution)  
  
VERSUS  
  
Team Junior(Kotemon, Renamon, Patamon from Digimon World 3)  
  
then  
  
Round 1  
  
Match 5  
  
Team Chocobo(Chocobo, Mog, Shiroma from Chocobo's Dungeon 2)  
  
VERSUS  
  
Yuna's Guardians(Tidus, Wakka, Yuna from Final Fantasy 10)  
  
-------  
  
Cosmetor: Sorry, but this is getting to be irritating for me so I'll skip some of the story sequences in the future. Any suggestions would help. 


End file.
